Flo Rida
Flo Rida, nome d'arte di Tramar Owen Dillard (Carol City, 16 dicembre 1979), è un rapper statunitense. Flo Rida ha fatto il suo debutto nella canzone Bitch I'm From Dade County, inserita nell'album We the Best di Dj Khaled. Nel 2007 ha firmato un contratto con la Poe Boy Entertainment.Flo Rida su Wikipedeia Il 18 marzo 2008 è stato pubblicato il suo primo album, Mail on Sunday, lanciato dai singoli Low (feat. T-Pain) ed Elevator (feat. Timbaland), che hanno raggiunto rispettivamente la 1ª e la 16ª posizione della Billboard Hot 100. Low è stata usata per la colonna sonora del film Step Up 2. Nel 2009 il rapper ha lanciato il brano Right Round, campionando il brano You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) dei Dead or Alive, facente parte del secondo album R.O.O.T.S..Flo Rida La canzone ha raggiunto il numero 1 nelle classifiche di vari paesi. Tra le importanti collaborazioni in questo secondo album, Ne-Yo con "Be on you", Nelly Furtado con "Jump" e infine Akon con "Available". Ottiene un buon riscontro anche il successivo Sugar, che campiona il brano "Blue (De Ba Dee)" degli Eiffel 65.Flo Rida Flo Rida è il rapper che ha venduto più copie digitali dei suoi singoli negli Stati Uniti (circa 29,5 milioni). In seguito ha fatto una canzone Olly Murs ebbe un grandissimo successo nel 2012.Flo Rida Nel 2013 scrisse una nuvoa canzone How I Fell, realizzò il video per la canzone. Biografia Primi anni È nato nella 187th Street di Carol City in Florida, sua madre ha cresciuto lui e sette sorelle, alcune delle quali cantavano in un locale gruppo gospel. Il cognato di Dillard invece faceva parte di un locale gruppo hip hop, i 2 Live Crew, e questo influenzò Dillard a formare un proprio gruppo insieme ad alcuni amici, chiamato i Groundhoggz.Flo Rida La sua collaborazione con il membro dei 2 Live Crew Fresh Kid Ice attirò l'attenzione di DeVante Swing, membro dei Jodeci. Tuttavia, Tramar Dillard fu rifiutato dalla maggioranza delle major discografiche, così fu costretto a cercare molti altri lavori al di fuori della musica. Dopo essersi diplomato nel 1998, studiò gestione aziendale internazionale presso l'Università del Nevada a Las Vegas per due anni per poi trasferirsi alla Barry University per due settimane.Flo Rida Quindi, ritornò in Florida per tentare nuovamente la carriera musicale, dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata da un rappresentante dell'etichetta indipendente Poe Boy Entertainment. Dillard ottenne un contratto con la Poe Boy nel 2006, mentre Flo Rida iniziava la collaborazione con altri artisti, come Rick Ross, Trina, T-Pain e Trick Daddy. Un singolo promozionale intitolato Birthday, featuring Rick Ross, fu la sua prima pubblicazione importante. Tuttavia il suo debutto ufficiale avviene in Bitch I'm from Dade County, sull'album di DJ Khaled We the Best, insieme a Trick Daddy, Trina, Rick Ross, Brisco, C-Ride e Dr. Dre.Flo Rida Il primo Album Flo Rida ottenne la fama a livello internazionale con il suo più famoso singolo: Low in collaborazione con T-Pain. Esso fu il primo singolo estratto dal suo album di debutto Mail on Sunday e la colonna sonora ufficiale di Step Up 2 - La strada per il successo.Flo Rida Low arrivò alla prima posizione della Billboard Hot 100. Altri singoli estratti dall'album furono Elevator con Timbaland, In The Ayer con will.i.am e Roll con Sean Kingston.Flo Rida Dopo il grandioso successo di Mail on Sunday Flo Rida fu chiamato più volte a collaborare con altri famosi cantanti del genere R&B, Hip-Hop o Rap come Madonna, Rick Ross e tanti altri.Flo Rida Il primo singolo ufficiale di Flo Rida è Low, featuring T-Pain. Si tratta del primo estratto dall'album Mail on Sunday e fa parte della colonna sonora del film Step Up 2 - La strada per il successo. Low raggiunge la prima posizione della classifica Billboard Hot 100. Elevator, featuring Timbaland, In the Ayer featuring will.i.am e Roll featuring Sean Kingston sono i singoli seguenti e tutti riescono ad entrare nella classifica Hot 100. All'album Mail on Sunday collaborarono anche T-Pain, Rick Ross, Lil Wayne e Trey Songz.Flo Rida Dopo il successo di Mail on Sunday, Flo Rida compare frequentemente in numerosi singoli di artisti R&B, hip hop e pop, fra cui Move Shake Drop di DJ Laz, We Break the Dawn di Michelle Williams, il remix di 4 Minutes (remix) di Madonna, Running Back di Jessica Mauboy, Feel It di DJ Felli Fel ed il remix di Speedin' (remix( di Rick Ross. Durante l'estate del 2008, si esibisce dal vivo nel corso del talent show So You Think You Can Dance della Fox e 2008 MuchMusic Video Awards in Canada. Flo Rida inoltre apparve negli album We Global di DJ Khaled, Gutta di Ace Hood e in The Fame di Lady Gaga, fra gli altri.Flo Rida Il secondo album Secondo la rivista Billboard, Flo Rida ha iniziato a registrare il suo album successivo, nove mesi dopo Mail On Sunday. L'album, intitolato R.O.O.T.S., viene pubblicato il 21 marzo 2009. Il primo singolo Right Round a cui collabora la semi-esordiente Kesha viene pubblicato a gennaio 2009.Flo Rida Right Round salta dalla posizione 58 alla vetta della Billboard Hot 100 in una sola settimana, e con 636.000 download nella prima settimana, stabilisce un nuovo record, e battendo il precedente record detenuto da Low, suo precedente successo. Right Round utilizza un campionamento di You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), successo del 1985 di Dead or Alive. Il secondo singolo è Sugar, a cui collabora Wynter Gordon, a cui segue Jump.Flo Rida Il singolo figura la collaborazione della cantante Nelly Furtado. Il quarto singolo è Be on You featuring Ne-Yo, mentre il quinto è Available featuring Akon.Flo Rida L'album R.O.O.T.S. debutta all'ottava posizione della classifica Billboard 200, vendendo 55.000 copie nella prima settimana. e circa 536.000 in totale in tutto il mondo. Alla fine del 2009, l'album è l'ottavo disco rap più venduto del 2009. Flo Rida compare anche in Feel It di DJ Felli Fel, Starstruck di Lady Gaga e Feel It (T6M) dei Three 6 Mafia. Bad Boys, il singolo di debutto di Alexandra Burke, vincitrice dell'edizione britannica di The X Factor Alexandra Burke, che figura la collaborazione di Flo Rida, debutta alla prima posizione della UK Singles Chart ad ottobre.Flo Rida Video Galleria Floridabio1.jpg Flo-rida-good.jpg Mail on sunday retro.jpg Flo mini explicit.jpg|Mail on Sunday Low-Flo Ridajpg.jpg|Low di Flo Rida Flo Rida Be On You ft Ne Yo.jpg R.O.O.T.S.retro.jpg R.O.O.T.S.-Flo Rida.jpg Flo-rida right-round.jpg Flo-Rida-Feat.-Timbaland-Elevator s.jpg Flo Rida Elevator.jpg Elevator-Flo Rida.jpg Elevator 3.jpg Flo Rida - Whistle Lyrics.jpg Whistle 3.jpg Flo-RIda-Whistle-1.jpg Floridanew.png Wild-Ones.jpg Flo Rida render.png Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani Categoria:Rapper Categoria:Rapper Statunitensi